The Maid
by IronFistTina
Summary: Kiku loved working in the Maid cafe, secretly though. Until a new Korean student discovers this!   Kimchibowl. Fluff. WIP
1. Meeting

Kiku Honda loved working in the maid-café near their school, the customers are always happy; his fellow employees are as cheerful and inviting. He could express himself fully among all the individuals who loved cosplay or dressing up not only because they appreciate what he was doing but also because nobody knew what he was doing. Nobody knew he would dress up in a frilled maid outfit pretending to be one of the opposite sex, his long curly raven-black wig plus his slender figure made it so that nobody would speculate that he is not. The way he moved around the shop made the male customers' heart swoon, his graceful actions made even the manliest of men blush which Kiku loved doing so.

This was a secret he thought he would take to his grave, his family, friends and schoolmates knew nothing of this job. But, why would he tell them? He was an academic scholar and captain of the archery cub to boot. The only one stopping him from his full non-academic excellence was the latest addition to the school, a Korean boy named Im Yong Soo. That student was good in every single sport he played in, recently he took down the Russian student in, of all things, figure skating and managing to win the hearts of the girls back in their school with smooth turns, jumps and that rather admirable pose he does making look as if what his adversary was previously doing as child's play. He was Kiku's worse nightmare and Yong Soo was unaware of this fact.

One day at kendo practice, certain Japanese was concentrating on his next move agaist a dummy on the other side of the room. Silence filled the air, wind practically went through his bogi and a mere thump would be enough to echo through the whole room. He slowly opened his eyes and concentrated on the dummy, and then there- he began to charge at it at a fast rate, the fact that he did not wear shoes made it even easier for him to move, reaching proper proximity to the dummy he lifter his arms to give it a quick blow until…

"HEY YOU!"

Two words, just two words and his body stopped, losing all of his concentration. Oh, what a pain it was for him. Hitting his forehead with his palm, what was it? Who was there? He turned to the source of the noise and saw a male, taller than him by about 2 or 3 inches, a goofy ear-to-ear grin and a ill-worn school uniform to top it all off.

"Yong Soo…" Kiku muttered at the sight.

The figure then walked towards him, smile still intact.

"So, you _do_ know me?" Yong Soo said with much excitement but much annoyance to Kiku.

"…unfortunately" the Japanese muttered, negative emotion evident in his tone. The Korean just shrugged it off and patted his back with a huge _PAK _that echoed through the room. Kiku cringed; this boy's hands are pretty heavy.

"So, what are you doing, Kiku?" Yong Soo asked with much curiosity in his tone as he eyed the piece of equipment in Kiku's pale hands.

"Nothing." He replied coldly as he swung it around, trying to practice but mostly trying to avoid a conversation with his schoolmate.

The Korean tilted his head to the left, blinking twice and made his rather careful deduction, or not so careful to what seems to be rather obvious. "It doesn't look like nothing."

Only silence followed, soon the Korean proceeded to poke Kiku's shoulder.

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

_P O K E_

Kiku was losing his patience though usually he would stay calm under any annoyance, this was different.

"WHAT?" he practically blurted out with his last swing, rendering a rather annoying Korean to pause but resume with a smile in a matter of seconds.

"…can I play with you?" Yong Soo asked with a grin on his face.

"No." The answer was blunt, uninviting and cold. This didn't stop the Korean though, he looked around the place and observed. First to the left and then to the right until… AHA! There it is! A sword lay on the end of the room; someone must have forgotten it but no matter. The Korean rushed out to get it, Kiku didn't mind or seem to mind he was too engulfed with his swings.

"Hey Kiku-!" another annoyance, Kiku breathed out with a sigh and looked towards the man with an expression that seemed like anything else but amused.

"What no-"but before he could complete his reply he was cut off by a loud hollow sound. He was charged at, his sword panged against the one Yong Soo wielded.

"Wanna spar?" The Korean asked with a grin, a glare was fired back to him. But then it was a great opportunity, for the Japanese, to show his skills. Legs parted in a stable stance, arms folded and hands griping tightened.

"If you wish to." Blunt and cold Kiku replied

In reply, Yong Soo made the same stance. Looking down at the Japanese, a small smile tugged on his lips and eyes fluttered shut.

"What is he playing at?" he asked himself as he observed the Korean. Observing his features, he noted that he had a sort of air to him. A rather attractive one, actually, one that looked as if he had no care in the world. Yong Soo licked his lips causing Kiku's face to redden; distracted Yong Soo made his move. Before the Japanese boy knew it his sword was flying into the air and Yong Soo's was pointed right at him.

"You don't seem to be giving me your all, team captain." The Korean uttered Kiku's position mockingly and this made his blood boil. Seething with anger he turned away to take back his sword and pack up.

"Hey- where are you going?" Yong Soo asked, his innocent expression on it's on switch again. Kiku ignored his question and simply walked away.

"Aw, come on! You're the most interesting person in this school! Don't go!" Yong Soo whined, these words made Kiku wince and turn towards the man.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PLAY THING!" he shouted as he stormed out, leaving a confused Korean alone in the room.

"Who does he think he is? 'Most interesting'? Pft! Don't make me laugh!" he thought to himself as he stormed to the locker rooms unbeknownst to the man, his previously met associate was actually following him.

Showers after a long day of practice felt nice, the steam surrounding the area from the shower made Kiku feel as if he was in one of those movies, since it was only him in the locker room he took the chance of not being careful with his belongings. His locker was opened and his clothing were stacked on the bench, changing in the stuffy changing room would be quite a hassle. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the shower, his footsteps making splashing noises into the puddle he created.

He took a towel he left outside and proceeded to dry his hair as he approached the lockers, he turned down as he dried his hair. He knew the turns in which to go back to his own space, he could only hear his steps- Splish, splash, splish, splash, splish, hey nice wig, splash.

Wait- nice wig?

Kiku pulled the towel over his head to reveal that Korean boy, there. Sitting by his locker, no, looking through his locker with a wavy black wig in his hand. Kiku's heart dropped, his mind was in panic.

"G-give me that!" he snatched the wig away from the Korean.

"What do you need that thing for? Is it for your sister or a school play?" Yong Soo inquired

"I-it's none of your business!" stuttering, he took the wig into his gym bag and zipped it up.

"Well, you don't have to be grumpy about it." Yong Soo pouted, Kiku blinked in disbelief. Disbelief on how this character was clueless. He pointed at the door with a bright red face.  
>"Get. Out."<p>

"W-what?"

"Get. OUT." This time, Kiku slammed his palm on the locker door so hard that the sound echoed from one part of the locker room to the other. This was obviously Yong Soo's cue to leave, well, not before witnessing the towel wrapped around Kiku's waist to fall. Face red, Kiku screamed. Not only did his towel fall in front of somebody, to had to be that new found annoyance.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Spur of the moment fanfiction, really. Kinda like a rip off of "Kaichou wa maid-sama though.

I apologize for any mistake I made in writing this.

Should I continue this?


	2. Maid Cafe

Chapter 2

"Would you like some tea with that, master?" a bright eyed Taiwanese girl asked a customer seated before her.

"Yes, ginseng please" the customer tilted his glasses up as he spoke and immediately the girl smiled and winked at the man making the unexpecting soul to blush a shade or red.

"Right away, master!" she said scurrying to the kitchen, the man still there staring at her backside.

She bumped into the doors, and shouted the orders to the chef.

"…and don't forget the ginseng tea like you did last time!" she added reassuringly. Then she turned to go back out and take orders until she spots her coworker from the other side, evident of her tardiness.

"Kimi! What took you so long? Some of the guys have been waiting for you!" She asked with a positive glow. Kimi was about to reply but she, instead, stumbled nervously.

"You look like a wreck, did something happen?" The chef asked as he prepared the omurice and laid out the ginseng tea.

"O-oh… it's nothing. I just had a little spat with a boy from school." Kimi replied almost hesitantly.

"A boy eh?" this elicited a grin from the Taiwanese girl. "Maybe he likes you!" she added, teasing her coworker.

"I highly doubt that, Meimei-chan." Kimi mumbled

"Why not? You're super cute and everybody here loves you!"

"_It's because I'm actually a guy and I doubt that Korean pest would ever like me like that"_ Kimi thought to himself.

"Oh, I rather doubt that. You're cuter than me."

It wasn't a lie that Meimei was cute; she had a smile that would light up the whole café, and a nice back-side to boot. Everybody loved her, the only difference between her and 'Kimi' is that 'Kimi' often attracted customers with her gracefulness and her cute gestures that would make the male customers think of her as a 'moe' character. If only they knew that 'she' was actually a 'he'.

"Oh, come on Kimi! You're adorable, and if you were a guy I would totally date you!" Meimei retorted

This made Kimi chuckle nervously as she scratch the back of her head, funny how Meimei would mention such things.

"Okay then, back to work!" a loud clap was made and Meimei headed out leaving Kimi there to stand and sigh.

He dragged his bag to the back of the café where the locker rooms were situated; he would never dress while the others were there. That would just be awkward for both parties, really. Opening his bag, he pulled out a frilled French maid outfit with frills, ribbons and matching black lace stockings to go with it. He pulled it out and displayed it before himself at arm's length with a grin on his lips, obviously proud of his new creation. Really, the old one seemed so used up and it would seem as if it's time for a new look.

The dress slipped on perfectly, the ribbon's length was as he planned it to be. He looked at himself in front of the mirror with much amusement, in this dress and wig he really seemed like a girl. Oh how amusing it was to him, he thought as he slipped on his black MaryJanes and buckled them securely. Pushing back the doors that separated him from the customers, he smiled. He was home.

Meanwhile, outside the café a restless Yong Soo walked along the sidewalk.

_"…there's nothing interesting to do in this place, how did father make me agree to move just for his darn jo-"_his thoughts were cut off as he spots an interesting place. A maid café? There must be something interesting about that place. He ran to the shop as would a child do when they see an amusement park. Encircling his hands, he used these as binoculars to look inside the glass window. His lips made an 'O' as he saw the interior, a homely setting walled with a cute wallpaper and adorned with framed classic portraits. The tables, a classy Victorian theme covered with lace table covers and cushioned seats just for the customers. These all were nice features but what really caught his eyes were the maids serving the customers, the beautiful maids who seemed like they have no care for the world but only for their dear 'masters'. His jaw dropped at the girls, their clothing or imagination of them removing it made his face red, before he knew, his hands gently pushed the door of the café thus ringing it's bell to the greetings of the maids.

"Welcome back, master!" they all greeted in unison. He took the nearest seat he could find and made himself comfortable. Meimei was the one to greet him at his table.

"What would you like, master?" she asked with her cute, cheerful smile.

"O-oh, I'm new here. Do you have a menu or something like that?" he asked, quite nervous actually.

"Oh, it's right there under your hands." She responded, ending it with an innocent giggle. And she was right; there it was there rested under Yong Soo's palms. Oh he wanted to sink into his seat right there and then, how stupid of him. He uttered a nervous chuckle in return and proceeded to cover his face with the menu.

Browsing through the list of food, he mumbled the names of each one under his breath. Oh what to order? He skimmed through the menu until he arrived to the desserts; the parfaits tempted him so much. Then he decided there that he would order the chocolate parfait topped with pepero sticks, he loved that snack dearly. He called out for a maid to serve him, catching the attention of the nearest one who approached him. The maid had long black locks, a rather permanent looking blush and… a dumbfounded expression on her face? She just stared at him with wide eyes as he dictated what he wanted, she didn't respond after that though, she just stared.

"Uh, hello…?" The Korean waved his hand in front of the girl's face, just then the maid snapped out of it.

"O-oh, I-I apologize" she took a lock of stay hair out of her face as she looked down, biting her lower lip.

Damn, this girl is cute.

Heart racing, sweat rolling down the side of his forehead as he swallows, with much difficulty, he looked at the girl in front of him.

"S-so…w-what would you have, master?" the question simply rolled off her tongue, a gentle smile soon followed. Yong Soo was caught up with she called him, _'master'_. Taking a deep breath, he stood up to look at the figure in front of him.

Beautiful, feminine, innocent and… familiar? The structure of the face looked quite familiar, but it can't be. He would have remembered such an angelic face. He took the initiative and took her by the hand, kneeling down and kissing it making the whole shop stop and stare at the two. The hand seemed rather calloused but he didn't care, it must have been from all the hard work she did every day. He did like hard working girls.

Kimi, or should I say, Kiku looked at the man in front of him. He would wonder if the Korean was mocking his sexuality until he realized, he didn't know who 'she' was. He wouldn't do this for the Japanese man's discomfort, he actually liked 'her'. A bright red blushed filled his cheeks as he stared down at the Korean. He looked up at her with his goofy grin before standing up once again.

"You're so beautiful! Tell me, what's your name?" he asked the maid in front of him.

Kiku simply looked down and replied with a stutter.

"I-I can't…! It's against the rules to associate with customers." He took a step back and ran away into the kitchen, heart pounding and blood racing to his face. The Korean failed to reach out to her and stood there miserably.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

So, uh, yeah. I was going to make this a short story until… BAM! Another chapter would be expected OTL

Honestly, I was going to make this a one-shot fic but I don't know what came over me.

I have a hard time typing what gender Kiku is, maybe it comes with who is looking at him. I don't know.

And... OMGWTFBBQ. Two reviews within 24 hours? OAO I love you both so much!

At** Kowai Aoi Bara** : AHA, he's that sort of character that's so fun to play with. xD  
>I also love Kimchibowl to death, you have no idea. It's probably my OTP orz<p>

At** APH Luv:**  
>I will try to do my best in maintaining my interest in this fic! That's the only thing that would stop me from continuing this. ._.<p> 


	3. Dodging bullets

Chapter 3

Kiku stressed out on what previously happened, usually he would feel insulted in the highest manner and yet he didn't. Actually, he felt flattered; no one has ever approached him in that manner before. Most male customers treated him like a piece of meat for their viewing pleasure. The way some would drop their utensils on purpose only to have him pick it up for them, making him bend down in that short puffy skirt revealing that strawberry print lace underwear, at least for only for a few seconds. He didn't want their gaze to lengthen, they might notice something rather… off about 'her'.

"_You're so beautiful! Tell me, what's your name?"_

Those words echoed in his mind. Beautiful? He's a man; he's not supposed to be flattered when someone compliments him like that. And in hindsight he should have told him that his name was Kimi, no one in the area was named as such and it would be very difficult for the Korean to track him down. He mentally face palmed at himself after looking at the memory from a third person's view, what an idiot! That may have furled the Korean to come back to the café later.

Thoughts raced through his head as he walked the school's hallways, greetings were given to him but none were returned; indeed his head was afloat. This went on until… BAM! Someone accidentally bumped into him, most probably his fault.

"O-ow…." He then started bowing as if it were a reflex.

"I sincerely apologize, I was rather preoccupied." He continued as numerous bows were made.

"Uh, it's okay!" a bright, enthusiastic reply was given.

Kiku looked up to see who he had rammed into only to be frozen; a surprised stare claimed his visage. The Korean smiled at him, not a care in the world evident on his face; Kiku backed up a few steps, as if he was ready to run away at that moment.

"I just remembered that I was looking for you!" the Korean stopped him in his almost tracks and began to slide his arm on Kiku's shoulder, making the boy frozen stiff.

"Wanna hang out later with me and Hong?" he said as he used his thumb to point towards an Asian boy who was right beside him that whole time, emotions weren't evident on the boy's face but simply bowed in greeting.

Kiku tried to loosen the Korean's grip around him, he compared this to being coiled by a snake but unusually, he didn't totally dislike the situation he was in so his efforts were less than expected of him. Defeated, he tuned to the Korean in a questioning manner.

"…where to?" He asked.

"To this little maid café we found, it's not that far from here!" Yong Soo replied excitedly.

"It would be a great chance to get to know each other plus there are these really cute girls that would serve us!"

Kiku didn't hear the last sentence, being too caught up with him actually inviting him to his own work place. His mind froze at that fact and his body did not show signs of moving, a painful swallow and the sweat rolling down his forehead were not considered as actions. The frozen state was stopped as the Korean swished his hand in front of Kiku's face with added 'Hellllllllllllllllo's.

"H-huh?" he stuttered as his mind fell back to earth

"So, you comin' or what?" The Korean asked again with a bewildered smile pressed across his lips. A simple head shake came from Kiku.

"I-I can't… I have club meetings later." He replied with his rather stone cold face that's trying to hide the nervousness.

"The kendo club does not have a meeting today." Hong then replied to Kiku's little lie.

"I-I mean… the art club has a meeting today!" another excuse was pulled out.

"No there isn't, I just joined this morning and they told me that the official meeting doesn't start till next week." Another retort from Hong

"Um… Gamer's committee?"

"No there isn't! We won't have a meeting until this Friday! We're going to talk about the walkthrough of the recently released 'Zenonia 4'! I should know, it originated from my home da-ze!" Korea blocked his excuse with much enthusiasm.

Kiku was desperate to cover himself up, to get away from this. But no matter what alibi he pulled out there was always a hole in it, he never realized that he's talking to two of the most active students in the school. Escape, just a simple escape; first one step back and then another and another…

"Hey Kiku, where are you going?" The Korean asks as Kiku's subtle escape was noticed.

"Um… uh… Hyrule is under attack and they need my help!" Kiku exclaimed and then ran off at high speed leaving the two boys to just stare at the forming dust ball due to the Japanese's speed.

"What just happened…?" The Korean asked with a confused look on his face.

"Beats me" Hong shrugged and he turned away to leave.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_

Heart beating fast as Kiku looked through the mini glass window of the kitchen doors. Dressed in his maid uniform, wig and all, the chef looked at him strangely.

"Kimi" he called out to her as he tried to get her attention but no reply was made.

"Kimi." Another call but not reply again.

"Oh, is that the newest Black Butler figure auctioned at ebay for half the original price?" the chef made a small murmur, that got Kiku's attention.

"W-what? They can't do that! It should at most, 20% off!" he practically exclaimed

"Finally, you're back among the living." He commented as he flipped a pancake.

Kiku's face turned bright red from embarrassment; chef Yao practically knew everything about him except the fact that he's a male. He knew when Kiku was down or lonely or maybe even in love. And this time he just knew that Kiku was nervous about something.

"What's wrong, Kimi?" he asked Kiku as he served the pancakes on the plate.

"N-nothing…" he stuttered as he spoke.

"Now, you know that I always know whether you're lying or not." He waved his finger at her as he began to plate the pancake with strawberry jam and fresh strawberries.

"You're right…" He sighed, defeated. "W-well… I'm just nervous about that Korean boy who was just here the other day."

"Oh? You mean that boy who just fell in love with you at first sight?" he quirked an eyebrow at the Asian, Kiku blushed in a shade of dark red.

"W-well….! It's just infatuated, that's all! A-and..!"

"You know him from school" Yao cut her off with his blunt comment.

"H-how did you know! I mean-"

"Well, you did mention earlier that day that you had problems with some boy you met at school and your reaction after that encounter with him wasn't one with glee. Plus, you already knew his nationality. Just because we're Asian doesn't mean we're all Chinese." Yao focused on putting the strawberry in place; he had always been the smart one in this establishment; that shouldn't be too surprising since he owned it anyway.

"Anyway, don't mind the boy. He probably just likes you that's why he annoys you." Yao muttered finally as he placed the mint leaf on top of the strawberry. Kiku sighed, Yao just wouldn't get it. Kiku took the plate and lazily went out the doors to deliver the order; there was no sign of the Korean and his little friend. Maybe they didn't go through with it? Maybe they got lost? Oh bless the heavens! They're not here! They are not going to ruin Kiku's day! They're not going to-

"One ginseng tea, please?"

Wait, what- He turned around to face the customer until he froze on the spot, his hand felt like jelly and accidentally dropped his pen. In front of him was Hong, so that means that Yong Soo wasn't far. Bowing in apology, he picked up his pen and chuckled nervously.

"S-so… one ginseng Tea for my dear Master…!" He nervously jotted it down, palms sweating and smudging what he just wrote. The oriental boy just nodded, even in such an environment he still wouldn't react.

"So… is that Ginseng tea for two?" He asked, trying to secure if Yong Soo was coming or not.

"Oh no, that's just for me" he replied in monotone.

Internally Kiku was cheering; his deflated happiness was just about to be lifted once again.

_He is not here! That was a close one!_

Internally, he was cheering as he turned his back on the teenager about to ring the order until-

"Hong! You're a dirty hateful person!" a voice whined from the door.

The Korean spread his arms to hug the boy, quite teary eyed by the looks of it.

"You told me we were going to go together! You left me with that Russian student who probably wants to pound me right after I 'accidentally' spilled water all over his older sister!" he exclaimed, oh boy this kid's quite unlucky to be dealing with Ivan especially since he just beat him in an ice skating contest weeks ago.

While the Korean complained to his friend Kiku tried to be unnoticeable as possible, scooting away as the two made a scene. Now is his chance, he'd better make a run for it!

"Kimi!"

_Drat._

The Taiwanese maid called him from a distance, her high pitched voice caught everyone's attention, including the two boys.

"Hey Kimi, we need you by the photobooth! Master Mathias here just got enough stamps!" she smiled and winked at her.

"Kimi" Yong Soo repeated Kiku's alias. "So _that's_ your name!" As fast as he repeated his name, the Korean grabbed Kiku by the hands.

"That's a really pretty name da-ze!" He complimented Kiku as the grip on his hands tightened.

"Um… Uh, I'd better go to the photobooth." Kiku explained as he tried to get away, the Korean pouted at this notion and pulled Kiku into his arms. Oh the humanity, Kiku's cheeks turned bright red at the contact.

"M-master…!" he whined, even at times like this he still managed to act in character.

The Korean took note of Kiku's scent, he smelled of cherry blossoms blooming in the wind. Yong Soo took a nice whiff into the hair, or wig, and noted how soft his hair was. Kiku's hands were calloused but Yong Soo didn't mind it, actually it attracted him even more. He liked hard working girls and this proved that 'Kimi' was just the girl that he needed.

"Hong!" Meimei screamed to break the moment, Kiku would practically hug her if he wasn't smothered himself.

"Hong! Please stop your friend here from smothering the maids… or maid." She huffed as she put her hands on his hips, immediately Yong Soo backed off as to not cause trouble for his stoic friend.

_Lord, please bless Meimei-chan for saving me from this torture._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! I just finished finals week and it's now summer! Yay for me~<strong>

**There's not that much going on in this chapter though so I'm really sorry about that V_V**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they keep me motivated into actually continuing this.**

**Tudou: He's used to his Korean dramas and probably thinks that this may be his own drama~**

**Honey-chan12: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I'll try to update ASAP next time~ **

**APH-Luv: Haha, This time I'm kinda slow so I do apologize**

**Kowai Aoi Bara : That's a cute pairing~ And haha, the fact that this is actually getting reviews is the reason why I keep it alive. OTL**


End file.
